In newly constructed houses, electrical boxes on interior walls are frequently left empty. Typically, the houses are outfitted with electrical boxes that are pre-wired for components that will later be added by the homeowner, such as surround sound systems or electrical outlets. In existing buildings, electrical service is sometimes deemed unnecessary in some areas and electrical components are removed thereby creating unused electrical boxes. In each of these cases, there is an empty or unused electrical box that is unsightly if left uncovered and is also a potential hazard if live electrical wires remain in the box.
Typically these empty and unused electrical boxes are covered by a conventional blank cover plate that is available commercially. The blank cover plate includes apertures that match up with the threaded bores in the conventional electrical box. An installer typically inserts two screws through the apertures in the blank plate and thereby secures the plate to the threaded bores in the electrical box.
Although conventional blank cover plates cover the opening of an electrical box, they are unsightly as a result of the visible screws. Additionally, if the existing electrical box is not square with the wall, installing the blank cover with the screws will result in a blank cover that is skewed in the same manner as the underlying electrical box.
What is needed therefore is a blank cover that can be secured to an empty or unused electrical box with a minimal amount of effort. The cover should be a completely blank cover, without screws or any other fasteners visible to an observer. Additionally, the blank cover should be capable of being easily removed at a later date when it is desired to mount an electrical component in the underlying electrical box. The blank cover preferably would be of simple design and capable of being manufactured at low unit cost. Furthermore, the blank cover should be capable of receiving paint to enable it to be painted the same color as the wall it is mounted on to enable it to blend in visually with the wall and thereby provide an aesthetically pleasing solution to an empty or unused electrical box.